The Broken World
by TheModernCrusade
Summary: Two brothers traveling throughout the United States trying to survive the Green Flu outbreak, will both manage to survive, or will their efforts be pointless, and will they live? Rated M for Violence, Questionable themes and Sexual and Dark Themes.
1. Blood Brother

**Fort Hood - Texas - 18 Days after First Infection**

 **"Would you hurry the fuck up!"**

Yelled a tall man with short hair in a buzz cut and a long beard, he looked pissed as he bashed a common infected's head in with a baseball bat. Behind him was a younger man, well "man" would be to nice, the boy he escorted was sixteen, but his height and build gave him more of an adult look. The teen looked at the man as he carried a backpack full of food, ammo, and medical supplies, the essentials. The older man slammed the metal door shut then proceeded to barricade it with an office desk, computers and file cabinets.

"Catch" said the teenager as he threw the older man a bottle of painkillers. The older man caught it and popped two into his mouth before stating "Thanks little brother, now we are almost to the garage... We just have to go downstairs and open the gates." The teen nodded as he was given the pills back then put them in his backpack, the older man fixed his pistol holster then peeked outside, the Fort Hood was overrun by the infected. The brothers looked away as they knew the gravity of the situation.

They both watched as CEDA helicopters were airlifting civilians out of the fort while the Army and special forces fended off the infected. However the older brother, who was part of the 28th Infantry division, knew this would happen and planned ahead. They had spent a week hoarding supplies and preparing an escape, or awaiting for the siege to begin. The brothers both looked at each other, the older one asking first "Ready Alex?" the younger brother nodded and replied "You know it Axel."

Axel kicked the next door open then rushed towards two wandering infected and eliminated them with easy, the common infected's head's were like water balloons when he bashed them. Alex followed closely as they heard the echo of distant gunfire, explosions and screeches, then Axel stopped and made a fist, signaling to hold. Alex stopped as Axel asked "Got a Molotov?" Alex hurried in pulling out the bottle of gasoline then stuffed a white cloth in, lit it and handed it to his brother. Axel looked at the stairwell and could hear the infected running up it, so he casually opened the door, threw the Molotov in, then closed the door.

Alex frowned and followed his brother, he had recalled the day the infection broke out, sunny day, hot enough to make hell look like an air conditioned room, and video games for all gamers alike. His older brother and him had been going through games like candy after Axel arrived from his service overseas, his parents were out traveling the world, and Alex was flunking Chemistry class. Yup, normal life, then the sirens sounded off, Axel was called back into service, but was instructed to bring his family with him.

Axel snapped his little brother out of his trip down memory lane then asked again "Are you okay?" Alex blinked then nodded, making the older brother sigh and ask "Want to use the gun?" Alex swallowed audibly, then watched Axel hold his M1911 pistol out, allowing the teen to take it. Axel watched his little brother hesitating then informed him "You are gonna have to learn how to use one eventually Alex, no point in avoiding it." Alex sighed, nodded then took the pistol and said "... It's heavier than i thought." making Axel chuckle and reply with "That's what the recruits always say."

The rest of the way down was quite silent, instead of using the stairwell they decided on using the emergency latter in the nearest elevator shaft. They both finally reached the bottom floor, the garage, Axel placed his hand on the metallic doors, looked at his brother and nodded. Axel then slowly opened the elevator doors forcefully and let his little brother peek, Alex looked around and smiled, only saying "We got armor." Axel closed the doors and smiled, he couldn't hold in the joy of knowing that just a few meters away was a Humvee, fueled up and ready to go.

Axel opened the door and allowed his brother to go first, then jumped out himself. Both silently made their way towards the cars as they heard groans and growls echoing through the garage. They looked and saw the security guard, or what remained of him, limping towards them, his arms missing and his intestines hanging out of his stomach. Axel swore under his breath then instructed Alex "He has the key card to open the garage gates... Time to practice your shooting. Now aim at his head... Hold it firmly, both hands always."

Alex nodded and held the pistol tightly, then aimed at the infected man. Axel nodded then kept informing him "Good... Now don't pull the trigger, squeeze it along with your grip tightening, don't worry about recoil messing the shot up, by the time the kick moves you the bullet would be long gone." Alex nodded, kept his aim straight, then squeezed the trigger.

 **BANG!**

One bullet casing fell to the floor then a loud and melodramatic thud from the guard's body. Axel smiled and praised his little brother with "Nailed it on your first shot... Knew i wasn't the only one good with a gun in the family."

Alex nodded as he looked around, he could still hear growling in the distance and took aim while Axel looted the dead guard's body. Axel pulled they key card off the dead body and hurried to the control room and yelled "Get in the Humvee! I will open the garage gates then we will wait out the horde in the Humvee." Alex nodded and hurried into the first Humvee's passenger seat then started tossing the supplies to the back seats. Axel on the other hand was standing by the control panel, staring at it and doubting the plan, the variables stacking with every thought he put into the plan.

"Maybe we should find another way out... Once the gate opens.. It's gonna be hell on earth.." He looked at the button, then at the Humvee, sighing in defeat he slammed his hand down on it then ran to the military grade vehicle and entered the driver's seat and leaned the seat back along with his brother. They heard it, the screams and screeches from the infected, then felt the whole Humvee vibrate from their running. Axel was wishing he still had his service rifle, but it was pulled off by a horde of infected civilians during their run through the buildings.

The minutes turned into hours, both brothers simply lay in the car as the sound of infected and commotion around the fort died down. Alex opened an MRE and handed his older brother the small bag of Skittles while he had some dry and salty chips, Axel accepted the snack then chuckled. Alex looked over to his brother and whispered "What's so funny?" Axel opened his snack and replied "Feels like I'm back in the middle east. Once my squadron and I were pinned for three days on a small shallow ditch beside the road.. We had to lay and crawl around to avoid getting picked off."

Alex smiled abit, he was glad to have a brother that had combat experience, especially now in a world where everything was trying to kill him. Axel took a mouthful of Skittles then continued "So, on the third day our technician, some new recruit from California, risked himself so our sniper could spot the bastards. He got shot. Didn't survive the fight and trip... But we fought for roughly.. Three hours before help arrived... We survived off MRE's and laying on our backs... Kinda like right now."

Alex couldn't help but smile, his brother was always there to make him smile, even when he was at the other side of the planet Axel always managed to slip a call and put him at ease when things got rough. Axel ruffled Alex's hair then told him "I always got your back man, we are both brothers in arms and blood." Alex nodded, and in that instant they both peeked real quick with a mirror, nothing outside, the gate was open, and they had a whole tank full of fuel, it couldn't get better than this.

Axel turned the engine on and drove out of the garage in full speed, running over any infected in their path. Alex however saw people still fighting on the streets, some already bitten, others out right getting beaten to death. Axel hurried through the road until they both managed to arrive at the interstate in the midst of the afternoon. While Axel drove the car Alex was trying to get a signal on the radio, going through all frequencies available. Finally they found one frequency with a man panting and gun fire in the background.

"Is anyone out there?"

 **Bang!-Bang!**

"Please, any survivors on this frequency respond, this is the CEDA emergency broadcast frequency." The sound of reloading echoed in the back then full auto firing, the man coughed and continued begging, Axel picked up the radio and answered "This is Axel Carpenter from the 28th Infantry Division, i am speaking for the survivors of Fort Hood, The Alamo has been taken, i repeat, Alamo has been taken."

There was a short pause, but the man chuckled and replied "God damn it... Largest fort in Texas is lost... Well, i have been instructed to-"

Another coughing fit struck the poor soul, his breathing now shallow and hoarse, but he pressed on "Look, if you find survivors... Go north... The summer is over and Fall won't last... Head into the wilderness, preferably the mountains, start a community, stock up on weapons and food... And hunker down for the winter..." The sound of a gun clicking could be heard as a loud slam suddenly occurred, maybe a reinforced door being stricken... But by what? The man sobbed and coughed "Jesus Christ... Survivors... Don't give up..."

Alex took the radio from his brother and asked "What was that? In the back..." The man chuckled, then laughed like a madman.

"A kid? Oh boy, this is priceless... Look kid, where ever you are... Just transmit your location... These things-"

 **WHAM**

A loud slam echoed in the man's room as he continued "-They are changing... Leaping from rooftop to rooftop... Spitting acid... And... And... And...! **Jesus Christ NO-!** " A loud thud was heard then the wet sound of ripping and popping, along with the man's screams. Alex went pale and looked at his brother, Axel simply took the radio from him and went off-road. Within thirty minutes they were approaching Dallas Texas, it was already 5 PM and the heat was still unbearable.

They both got out of the Humvee and took a moment, they needed a plan, not for now, but for the long run. Alex was vomiting behind the Humvee, much to Axel's displeasure. The older brother shook his brother and told him in a low tone "Hey.. Calm down... I know it's hard to take in, but you gotta push through, things will only get worse." Alex wiped his lip clean and nodded, then looked at the city ahead of them, Dallas Texas, home sweet home.

Axel set a map down on the hood of the car while Alex grabbed the supplies, the roads to Dallas were all clogged up, and driving around was a no go. Both looked at the map and the time, a quarter past five, they had roughly three hours of daylight. They looked at the map and decided to spend the rest of the day reaching searching for a place to stay for the night, preferably a safe room, but with very little time, they couldn't be picky. However both were practically unarmed, only having a baseball bat and pistol, this trip would be long, harrowing and dangerous.

 **West Village Mall - 7:30 PM**

Wondering alone through the empty halls of the mall was a lone, sobbing woman. Her claw-like hands covered in fresh blood and her body a pale grey tone with some bruises from common infected running around her and from before she turned. She was a Witch. She made her way towards the food court slowly, finding common infected just aimlessly wondering around and stumbling, but they didn't remotely interest her. No, what had her attention was a sweet aroma coming from the food court, chocolate.

She originally was just wondering to a shaded part of the mall before the smell reached her nostrils, however there was a problem, her snack was in the hands of a survivor. The survivor in question was a woman, late twenties with tanned skin and short raven hair, and in her left hand was a Baby Ruth chocolate bar while on her right there was a Glock. The Witch growled, getting the attention of the woman and scaring her shitless, before her was a slender pale woman in nothing but a grey tank top and shorts, with razor sharp claws and glowing red amber eyes behind dull silver hair.

 **BANG!-BANG!-BANG!**

Three shots hit the Witch, one on her shoulder and two on her legs. The Witch screamed loudly, getting the attention of the nearby infected and causing them to sprint towards the woman. The Witch ran towards the woman, claws reaching for her target as the woman dropped the snack and fired at her and the other infected to no prevail, the Witch sank her claws into the abdomen of the woman and proceeded to rip her apart along side the other infected. After her blood frenzy, and some unnecessary screaming, did the Witch calm down, picked up the sweet treat and proceeded to devour it, it was so good, the chocolaty texture melting into her taste buds as she swallowed it.

However she wasn't satisfied, far from it, she was starving. She looked around for more snacks but couldn't find any, all she found were sacked vending machines and kitchens. She sniffled then hugged herself before leaving the food court, heading towards the south entrance and wondering from street to street, until her nose caught another hint of sweetness. It was far, but she knew she could find it.

From the south, fighting trough down town Dallas were the brothers, both fighting a small horde of infected by an apartment complex. Axel swinging his baseball bat while Alex, conservatively, shot the infected, going for head shots when he could. They were desperate to find shelter for the night, knowing that they would need to rest after this search attempt. Once the horde was cleared Axel pulled out the small bag of Skittles and ate afew before pocketing them and continuing through the back streets of Dallas, were they found signs that pointed them to a safe room.

Alex looked at his brother and asked "Should we follow it? It could be taken... or worse... surrounded." Axel frowned at his brother and reminded him in a stern tone "We got no choice, it's either go or stay." Alex nodded, looking down at the pistol as he reloaded while Axel walked ahead of him, looking around quickly through the bodies of the dead for supplies, nothing sadly. The sun was already setting, the sky a bright orange that turned dark blue in the distance, reminding both brothers they were both racing against time.

Alex hurried beside his brother and both crossed street to street, block to block, until they found it, the safe room, or in more accurate terms, safe House. They saw the bright red reinforced door leading into an old motel, but the whole place was surrounded by barbed wire, concrete barricades, and other safety measures. There were very few infected wondering around, but they were wearing police riot armor and CEDA hazard suits. Axel gripped his bat and looked at his little brother, who simply nodded at the plan, run for it and open the door while Axel covered him.

Alex gave Axel the pistol then ran ahead towards the door, while Axel charged at the infected, baseball bat in one hand, and M1911 in the other. Alex Opened the door and dumped the bag onto the ground before yelling " **COME ON! IT'S CLEAR!** " Axel shot the infected with hazard suits and bashed aside the armored infected, making a B-line towards the door. The infected screeched and followed the older brother, trying to catch him by clawing at him, some even trying to lunge themselves at him. Axel entered and closed the door, but was pushed back by roughly four infected slamming into the door. Both Alex and Axel held the door and put the dead weight on it and barricaded it with desks and anything they could find.

They were Safe... For Now.

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter, two brothers, going through hard times and getting started on their journey North. Honestly i think we can all relate to our older** **siblings, sometimes they are screaming at us or arguing, other times they are your best friend. Expect a road trip from Good old Texas (To all those Texans reading, no hard feelings, but an apocalypse shows no remorse or has favorites, but i couldn't help starting in Texas, love it there..) to the northern states of the US. Reviews are always welcome, would like to hear what you have to say, but don't be an ass, it's alright to say a joke or something, but let's keep it respectful, shall we? Besides that, would like to hear any opinions you guys might have, be it wanting backstory or something along those lines, i'm all ears.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and if you would like to see more, then go for it my friends, have a good day.**


	2. Night-watch

Both brothers finished barricading the entire perimeter of the safe house, the door they entered through being comedically blocked by anything they could find that was heavy. They both finished blocking off the second door in the back lightly then hunkered down in what was once a living room, now reduced to a large open area with tables against the walls. Graffiti littered the walls of the living room, some were the common "God Help Us" while others described other safe rooms and houses, giving Axel something to study along with his map.

Alex on the other hand was going through their supplies, counting their medicine bottles and med kits. He counted 8 med kits and roughly ten bottles of painkillers, while for food they had a dozen desert survival MRE's and water bottles, not counting the stash of junk food they had. Axel took a break then looked at his brother, finding him sitting against the wall and rubbing his temples, knowing he was going through Combat Stress Reaction, CSR for short. Axel walked up to Alex and sat beside him, letting him lay his head on his shoulder, letting his little brother know he was there.

"Ever told you about my first day in combat?"

Alex shook his head and listened, all the while his brother ruffled his messy hair and continued "We were in a small town, no bigger than eight city blocks. I was given simply orders, inspect the streets and report any unusual activity... An hour later i was in some store with half my squad injured or dead... I was frozen, couldn't aim or hold my service rifle... Just.. Scared.."

Alex looked at his older brother, he had watery eyes but rubbed them and continued "Remember Angel, The Hispanic we used to hang out with? He died there... I wanted to help.. But i couldn't... I regret not being able to do anything.. So promise.." Now Axel looked at his little brother in the eye and demanded in a firm tone "Never lock up during a fight.. If i am on the floor bleeding, shoot at what is attacking.. Don't be scared if i will live or not.. Be Brave, aim, scream, shoot, stab, i don't care.. Attack... And don't stop." Alex nodded and held the pistol out to his brother, Axel took it and looked at it, only stating "I'll keep watch for now.. After a couple of hours I'll wake you then you will keep watch."

Alex nodded, entering a closet with a mattress stuffed into it, then closed the door and laying down, slowly drifting into his fatigue. Once Alex was snoring did Axel turn the lights off, allowing darkness to engulf the safe house before making his way towards the nearest table, pulled a chair out and took a seat, holding the pistol tightly. He stayed up and listened to the world outside, the empty and hollow sound of the city, the groaning of the infected, and the occasional gunshots.

Axel glared out into the world, staring at the streets through a bared up window and listened as the horde roared in the distance. Thankfully the horde left a while back, only afew commons remained wandering the streets aimlessly. He sighed and got up, walked up to the window and observed the infected, how they acted, how they moved and what motivated them to move. He came to the conclusion that they just went off sound, most likely being blind to an extent, but he did see the occasional infected just wander away out of nowhere.

He watched as a male survivor tried to book it towards the safe house just to get halted by three infected tackling him down. He tried to crawl, just to have the infected bite, beat and scratch him up. Axel just watched, knowing the man wasn't gonna survive and asked himself "How are we gonna get to the mountains? Let alone leave the city..." He knew they needed to get suited and booted first, meaning it was gonna be time to scavenge and hunt. He pulled out the map again along with the half eaten and melted bag of Skittles then proceeded to mark points of interest, warehouses, stores and many other locations.

He drew maps along the back streets and even made emergency plans for the main streets, but his main concern were these "New" infected. He could hear some very strange sounds coming from outside, mainly what sounded like a madman laughing uncontrollably, a deep and bubbly gurgle and every now and then, a roar followed by a loud crash against something in the distance. These were obstacles he didn't want to face, but like every obstacle, there was a way around it, he just had to find it first.

He worked for hours, eventually until midnight, where his fatigue was finally rearing it's ugly face. He groaned and put the maps away, got up and gave a quick pass around the safe house to make sure it was all safe then walked to the closet door. However as he reached for the knob he heard something, it sounded like a sob coming from far away. He looked at the lightly barricaded back door and hurried silently to it, he looked outside through the slit but found nothing, not even the sob was heard.

Axel put the pistol on the table beside the door, then stepped back, feeling uneasy after that. He hurried back to the closet and woke Alex up. Alex groaned and sat up, then looked at his older brother and asked "My turn?" Axel nodded and informed Alex "Be sharp... Been hearing strange things man... If you feel something is wrong, and i mean anything, wake me up." Alex nodded and got up, allowed his brother in then closed the door behind him. He walked up to the "Kitchen" and looked through the drawers and cabinets for anything useful, knives, matches, ext.

He pulled out a lighter and checked it to make sure it still had fuel, thankfully it did and he pocketed it. After that he couldn't find anything else worth while and headed to the back door, keeping watch. He listened for about an hour before he heard something shuffling outside the door, he listened closely and heard what sounded like... mopping? He grabbed the pistol and stood beside the door as he listened, little sniffles and sobs. Alex stepped back silently, approaching the table where Axel was working, finding the bag of Skittles, and picking them up.

He could feel something watching him, or at least something being aware of him inside the safe house. He quickly hurried to the closet but was stopped when the sobs turned into a growl. He looked at the door and saw it, two red glowing eyes peering through the slit along with an ominous growl. He retracted his hand from the knob and listened to the growl subside, then reached for it slowly and heard it rise. He did this for afew more times before just stepping away from the closet and staring at the eyes watching him, feeling abit uneasy with the idea of an infected stalking him.

The growl grew as Alex didn't know what to do and raised his hands, as if the infected could attack him from where it stood. The growling stopped in it's entirety when she found the source of the sweet aroma, and it was in his hands. Silence, Alex just stood there like an idiot with his hands up while the Witch stared at the bag of candy. Alex lowered his hands and received a growl, he raised his left hand with a gun, the growl grew louder, he raised his right hand with the Skittles, it calmed down.

He looked at the Skittles then at the pair of red eyes and asked "You want them?" The growl stopped then was followed by, what sounded like, sniffing. Alex walked slowly to the door, hearing the growls slowly rise as he stepped closer. He held out the bag however and the growling stopped, making the witch think "Food?" Through her eyes what she saw was a hostile offering her his own food to her, while what Alex saw, or thought, was a starving individual. He was as close as he could get, holding the bag out in front of the slit as the witch sniffed it.

She let her sharp claws reach for the small half empty snack as Alex gasped in horror. Her claws were bloody, razor sharp and foreboding, he expected a frail or shaky set of fingers, not Freddy Krueger. He dropped the bag onto her claws and watched the bag disappear in the blink of an eye, then listened to uncontrollable chewing and noming. He sighed in relief, it was done, he turned his back to the door and was about to walk towards the chair but was interrupted by the growling of the witch.

He could see her staring at him, her claws reaching in for more as he muttered to himself "Should have seen this coming..." He walked to his backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar, Hershey's to be exact, then opened it, letting her know it was food. She sniffed the air and could smell the creamy chocolaty delight and tried to stick her whole arm in, but couldn't get anything other than her claws in. He stepped back and only said "Slowly..." She growled but found him putting up resistance, he got closer when she was calm, but stopped when she tried to reach for it desperately.

This went on for about ten minutes, he broke the chocolate bar up so he could see if this infected would listen, she did and even was starting to seem abit more calm. However he could tell by her stare that she didn't want to be outside, the red eyes almost seemed to plea for permission, but if it was for food or shelter, Alex didn't know. He sighed, only thinking to himself "I got a bad feeling about this..." as he walked up to the door and lifted the dead weight.

He now spoke to the infected "Slowly.." she understood this and was ready to reach. But instead the door opened slowly, allowing her passage into the safe house, much to her surprise. She looked at the door, then at the chocolate, it was right there, no more than three meters away from where she stood. Alex on the other hand was left silent, before him was a woman, wearing nothing but a torn up and faded tank top and shorts. Her red eyes fixated on him as she approached the survivor slowly, making sure not to lose her chance at the snack in his hands.

By the time he snapped out of it the witch was holding her hands out like a beggar, making him blink and break off a large piece of chocolate then handing it to her. He watched in utter amazement as she devoured the sweet treat before reaching out for more. He couldn't help but stare at her, mainly her face and eyes, she looked beautiful for an infected, her skin, while pale grey was flawless, her lips were slightly plump and her eyes showed genuine curiosity. He didn't bother breaking the rest of the chocolate, he just put it in her hands and watched her nibble on it.

Alex was nothing short of baffled, shocked and genuinely surprised by this, she looked so docile, no murderous intent in her eyes, no screaming or screeching, just silence. He was tempted to try one last thing, while she kept chewing on the sweet chocolate snack Alex reached out to her head and placed his hand on top of her head, she stopped. Most of the time she would scream and attack anyone who would make contact, but upon looking up she found him just staring at her, his brown eyes filled with wonder, and curiosity.

However there was something else, something lingering in his brown eyes that looked familiar, sadness. She lifter one of her claws and let out a small growl, running her sharp claws down his cheek like tears, as if she was saying "Sad." Alex on the other hand shook his head away from the claws, much to her disappoint "He scared?" she thought sadly. The witch sobbed and turned away, head back out through the door as Alex tried to stop her, but was halted by the common infected coming to the sound of her sobs.

Alex groaned, slowly and silently closing the door, then placing the dead weight back on it. The witch turned and looked over her shoulder, now she was the shocked one, standing behind the door was Alex, staring at her now like she did to him. She sobbed louder, getting the attention of more infected as she wandered into a near by house and staying there for the remainder of the night, hoping to find the boy waiting in the morning. Alex on the other hand fell to his ass and panted, having been so close to an infected and holding back the urge to panic left him mentally exhausted.

He walked back to the chair, turned it to face the door and sat down, silently hoping the strange infected woman would come back. All the while the infected outside looked around for the source of the disturbance, literally shoving each other aside to find the source. The Witch was silent, she sat in an empty living room across the street, her hands on her knees as she whimpered and sobbed in silence, her facial features returning to a depressed and weeping face that the witch was so used to.

However as both of them waited out the night on the roofs of the buildings there was commotion. A pack of hunters growled and stared at the safe house door, having watched the witch enter and leave without so much as a scratch into a place they couldn't even reach. They growled audibly in the direction of the witch as they had been trying to get the survivors for so long. They had tried everything from reaching through the metal bars in a majority of safe houses, ripping the door off and even have other infected attack the door.

Nothing could get through the doors, until now, a single infected managed to, just by doing nothing. As the majority of the hunters growled and eventually fought among each other, a single hunter climbed down the building and landed in an alley. This hunter was a woman, her hair covering her eyes and her hoodie torn up all over, she silently made her way towards the witch's den. Her eyes looking into the pitch black home and slowly entering just to halt when a growl sounded off. The hunter looked at the witch, glowing red eyes meeting the hunter and paralyzing the unwanted intruder.

The hunter let out a small growl and raised her hand up in a friendly gesture, making the witch go silent. The hunter crawled up to her, tilting her head and pointing to the safe house across the street. The Witch looked and sobbed, drawing a strange pattern in the air with her claws then pointed at her back. The hunter watched the pattern and thought "What is White hunter saying? She had prey in reach..." She finally noticed the pattern, it was that thing the prey carried on their back that had things inside.

The hunter nodded and growled out to the witch, offering to help her get the bag if the witch helped her get inside. The witch sniffled and thought about it, the sweets she wanted were in his bag, and he seemed to let her in. The witch looked at the hunter briefly, trying to find any hostility or dishonesty, the Hunter just gave a toothy grin and waited for the Witch. The witch growled, giving a stiff nod before going back to her usual mopping, all the while the hunter crawled over to the window, looked at the safe house and thought to herself "Prey, here i come."

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter two is up, and honestly, it shouldn't have taken me this long to upload, but had to wait to see a general response for the fic. So here we are, the night has passed, and we are finally seeing how the infected interact, and what the brothers next plan of action is. And if you guys want to suggest anything, or simply say something, go for it, first fic, and i know i must be screwing up in one place, and the only way i know is if you, the reader, says something, but just don't be an ass about it, okay? Good.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, waiting to hear from you, and have a nice day.**


	3. The Horde and The Infected

**"RUN!"**

Both brothers ran out a grocery store with roughly three back packs full of canned goods and water bottles, along with other snacks they could find, like candy and chips. Axel was behind of Alex as the horde broke through the windows and charged at them, Axel shooting them with the pistol as they ran into a backstreet. Alex pulled out a bottle of gasoline, stuffed a rag in it, lit it and waited for Axel to pass by before throwing it at the narrow street entrance, starting a concentrated fire.

"Good thinking, now come on. We gotta get to the safe house before someone else beats us to it." Axel told his little brother as he hurried down the narrow street. Alex nodded, knowing that they needed to lose the horde and get back he did the only logical thing anyone would do, Run.

They made it out of the alley and into a wide open street, they did a quick 360 sweep and found the street was, oddly enough, empty, devoid of infected. Axel looked around, no barricades, no military presence, not even a police or SWAT car, there was no reason for the street to be empty.

Alex looked around and climbed a ruined car, then found the reason why no one was here, he jumped off and hid behind the car, whispering to Axel "Hide!"

Axel looked around and hid in a car, all the while they could feel the ground tremble and hear a frustrated growl, both peeked and found a large hulking infected. It's whole body was a testosterone filled mass, muscles that looked like they could stop a bullet and a face that said "Fuck off" Alex watched the hulking beast growl as it wandered passed them and into the alley, thankfully not noticing them.

Both brothers hurried silently across the street and into the next maze of alleys, silently eliminating the common infected as they continued. All the while both the Hunter and Witch watched both brothers from a distance, the hunter growling and thinking "Prey must spread out..."

The Witch however had her eyes on the younger brother, she could tell he found more food and was silently hoping that he would give her some.

However the silence didn't last as the horde was arriving in full charge, screeching and screaming filled the streets instantly. Both brothers hurried out of the alleys and found themselves about one city block away from the safe house.

"Shit... Alex, go ahead of me, I'll cover you!" Axel ordered as he aimed his gun at the first few infected that spilled out of the buildings and backstreets. Alex hurried ahead and tried to reach the safe house but was stopped when a horde came from in front of him, the common infected all screaming and reaching for the boy.

Axel turned and saw them, he took aim and started shooting until he had to reload all the while Alex used the baseball bat to bash them aside. The Witch and Hunter sneaked around the backstreets and waited, well the Witch waited, the Hunter pointed down, telling her to stay as she herself climbed onto the roof and prepared to attack.

She looked at he older brother and prepared, squatting down and sinking her claws into the floor. Then, with a loud scream, jumped off the roof, and missed her target when Axel was tackled by a Charger coming out of nowhere. Alex turned and watched a this big dark grey creature with an over sized arm slam his brother down.

Alex pushed off an infected then charged at the Charger (How Ironic) with his baseball bat ready to attack, but was constantly halted by common infected. The Witch growled when the common infected started pulling on his backpack, and was starting to get restless. Alex got them off then swung the baseball bat at the Charger's head, making a loud "CRACK" sound and watched the charger slump back while letting go of his brother.

Axel coughed and got up, then both brothers looked around, they were surrounded. The common were coming in the distance from every direction and were on a full sprint to their prey.

Alex held the cracked baseball bat firmly and prepared yelled "The safe House! Run!" Both him and Axel ran, they ran with their lives depending on them making it, they ran like never before. And made it they did, Axel jumped in then watched Alex slam the door shut and place the dead weight, they horde outside screaming and banging on the metal door as both backed up and looked around the house, unlike last time there was enough light coming through the barred up windows and allowed them to see into rooms that were pitch black during the night.

They looked around in a frenzy, knowing they needed an extra layer of protection, and found a door under a blocked off stairwell. Axel opened it and yelled "Light!" Alex hurried in first with his lighter in hand to light his path, Axel meanwhile aimed at the doors, expecting them to break down the doors at any moment.

"AXEL! GET DOWN HERE!"

Axel heard his brother yell and ran to his aid, but was left silent, the basement was a bunker. There were boxes filled with canned goods, medical supplies, but most importantly, the saving grace for any apocalypse:

 **Guns.**

However their awe was cut short when they heard a window break upstairs. Axel quietly closed the heavy wooden door and put various dead weights on it, the only light source now being a small window that allowed them to see the street.

 **THUD**

Both brothers fell onto the floor, panting hard, their breathing hoarse and their bodies pulsing with pain. Exhaustion was inevitable, pain was their blanket and adrenaline was their bed. A cocktail of emotions was going through both brothers, disappointment, relief, joy. They could only chuckle at the irony of having gone so far for things they had right bellow their feet, it was down right hilarious, something out of a bad comedy.

The Hunter growled as she sat in the asphalt, her arms covered in scrapes and cuts from missing. The Witch walked over to her and extended a claw to her, offering to help her fellow infected. However before the Hunter reached for her friend both of them heard something disturbing, uncontrollable laughter, almost psychotic.

They turned to look at the laughter and found a short man, hunched forward, twitchy and with a big, lip-less, grin. The Jockey laughed at the Hunter after seeing the spectacular fail.

The hunter growled and got on all fours, prepared to attack the stupid clown. However the Jockey hurried over to them, then chuckled at the safe house, knowing the infected wouldn't get in, no matter how hard they tried. The Hunter growled then made her way back to the Witch's and her "home" with the Witch following behind her and the Jockey scuttling behind them. However the Hunter growled at the Jockey before it could get in, she knew silence was their ally, and this fool was making too much noise for silence to be used properly.

The Jockey chuckled in a low tone then left, heading afew streets away but within visual distance. The Witch went to her usual spot and sobbed, allowing the Hunter to go out and get them food. The hours passed and the Hunter came back with the corpse of a survivor, then began to rip off parts of his stomach. The Witch sniffled, then picked up a piece and sunk her teeth into it, shuttering at the taste and texture of raw human flesh. She wanted something else, she wanted the sweets her survivor gave her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, her lip quivered then she opened her mouth and uttered.

 _"F... Food..."_

The hunter dropped her piece of meat, she stared at her companion and was left speechless and though "Did pale hunter speak?" The Witch dropped the meat and repeated in a half sob.

 _"Food..."_

The Hunter saw her Witch get up and hold her stomach, then leave. The horde was long gone and her survivor had food, food she desperately needed. It hurt not having food, it was making her cry, making her eat other people. She walked to the door and peeked, he wasn't there. She sobbed loudly, hoping her survivor would hear her, she stood there and sobbed until night fall, until her survivor answered.

 **Safe House - 10 PM**

Axel had finally fallen asleep, Alex waited until his brother snored before he got up and cleaned up their dinner. They popped three MRE's open to celebrate their good luck and had even had some cherry soda. Alex smiled and picked up the Skittles and chocolate bars that they had then sneaked up to the main floor. He peeked out and smiled, they didn't get in, they had been at it for hours, and just breaking glass was the worst they could do.

However his smile faded when he heard a familiar sob by the door, he hurried and looked out, she wasn't there. He could hear the sobs and opened the door, just to be greeted by the Witch on the floor, crying and scratching the air where the door was. He quickly opened a bag of Skittles and shook it in front of her, the smell waking her from her depressed slumber. She looked up and found him, her survivor, holding food for her, his eyes full of a genuine worry that made her get up quickly.

She walked into the Safe House and watched him close the door behind her before handing her the bag full of candies. She devoured them, her stomach demanding more after that, but she controlled her self and begged in a low strained voice _"F... Fooo... Foooooood..."_ Alex was speechless, her lip quivered as she held her stomach in pain and cried before him. Alex felt something, something he had never felt in such a level in his life.

Guilt.

He motioned her to follow, pointing at her then at him, then led her down to the basement. She followed slowly, the lack of food making her movements sluggish but when they arrived her nose caught the scent of various aromas.

She looked for the origin of these smells and found it in his hands, a small brown bag. Alex opened the flame-less MRE ration, Spaghetti with Beef and Sauce, then pulled out the packets. The Witch looked confused at the brown packets and watched him prepare the main entree with nothing but bags a white heat pack and water. However she watched him leave the main course heating and pour water into a larger packet, then shake it for about a good three minuets before going to her and telling her "Ahhhh"

She looked confused for a moment then it clicked, he wants her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth with a silent _"Ahhhhg"_ and then watched him hold up the bag and pour abit of the brown liquid into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the flavor of the cocoa beverage and she tried chugging the whole thing down, just to find out it was just a cup's worth.

She was abit disappointed but saw him holding out a thin packet out to her, she sniffed it and instantly slurped out the creamy contents, peanut butter.

After eating the rest of the snacks in the MRE did they go to the main entree, Alex pulled out the packet and a spoon and saw her sit on the floor. He sat beside her and tore open the packet, a small cloud of steam came out of the packet, along with the smell of pasta, sauce and cooked meat. The Witch opened her mouth as he took a spoon full then blew on it before putting it in her mouth. Once the warm food touched her tongue did her eyes go wider, her eyes tearing up as she melted into the flavor of real food.

She chewed after he pulled the spoon out of her mouth and found herself drooling. Alex kept spoon feeding her until the packet was empty, in which case she gave a sad look but smiled. The Witch heard gun shots outside and growled, however she stopped when she felt an arm wrap around her back and a hand on her shoulder. She looked and found him looking at with a worried look, his eyes having that same sad look as before.

She raised a single claw finger up to his cheek and drew a tear then tilted her head, he guessed she was asking "Why sad?" He gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head and replied "Just worried... " She smiled, it was a genuine human smile, her pale plump lips forming a smooth and natural upwards curve, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her eyes, those red eyes gone a soft red rose hue that made want to be the only thing they were focused on. He got up and walked over to his "bed" an improvised mattress made of old clothes and pillows.

He yawned and sat on it, then looked at the confused expression on the Witch's face and told her "It's time to sleep... Do you.. Want to stay?" The Witch didn't hesitate, she hurried up beside him and sat next to him, her exposed regions covered in dark grey goosebumps and very few bruises. Alex smiled, he grabbed a white sheet and put it over the Witch's delicate frame before laying down and telling her in a half yawn "Goodnight." The Witch looked and imitated him, laying on her side and muttered out in a low, strained yet still soft tone.

 _"G... good... nigh...t.."_

* * *

 **A/N: And Another chapter done, and sorry i took long again, but life is never calm. Don't really have anything to say besides this, especially seeing how i'm posting this at 2 AM when i arrive home.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, waiting to hear from you, and have a good day/night.**


End file.
